One-Night Stand
by Source Course
Summary: LEMON/YAOI Male version of Kuroneko ( 96Neko ) and Len get drunk one night. They decide to hook up and do so. How does it go? Enjoy
1. One night stand

**Thanks to all the other authors, mangas, yaoi game, and roleplays, they gave me some ideas on Lemon writing. I have worked on this for a few days. (embarrassing!~) and now that I re-read it. I'm blushing! It's too descriptive but who knows? It might be enjoyable to you lenx96Neko fans? 96Neko is a male in this story, so this is yaoi!**

Len and 96Neko were at the bar have a little to many drinks. It wasn't the best of ideas but they had to blow off some steam and relax from work. If Crypton doesn't know, it won't hurt them! Len slammed down his drink and wiped off his mouth. 96Neko put his own drink aside and turned in his chair as he tapped Len's shoulder, "Dude, I... I just thought of the most, like, crazy idea!"

"Ca-razzzy? Hahah like what?" Len sniffles as he grinned.

"I don't know man, I don't know...we should like, hook up...like...never mind, forget it man."

"You serious bro?" Him and 96Neko slightly laughed. Len sighed, his breath reeked with alcohol and he knew it. He looked at 96neko straight in the way. "Nah man, we should do it...you know, let's fuck, have sex or whatever." He said.

"Really?" 96Neko looked at him in a drunkish look. "Yeah yeah, seriously. Let's go to, like a hotel, or your house, whatever." They both agreed and payed for their drinks. They hazily walked and called a taxi before any trouble happened. 96Neko gave the man his address and they went all the way to 96Neko's house. They left and entered the house, locking the door like before.

Both still very drunk then climbed the stairs slightly pushing eachother as they laughed and hiccuped. Neko went onto his bed and plopped down tired. Len locked the door and walked towards Neko. He put his hand on each side on Neko so Len was on top. "Ugh, you know... I'm like tired. Let's... Do it next time." 96Neko hazily said as he tried to get up.

Len didn't want to stop and planted a rough kiss on Neko. They both could taste the alcohol they drank. Len pulled back and went back for another kiss. The kiss later turned soft and gentle. Kissing Neko passionately, he started to unbutton Neko's shirt as well.

As Neko's shirt was being unbuttoned. He tried to take Len's shirt off as well. It was difficult since Len had a T-shirt. He could feel Len grinning in the kiss. Finally getting Neko's shirt unbutton, Len got off so Neko could slide off the shirt. Len took of his own shirt as well. They both had flat stomachs, almost like a girls. Neko touched Len's stomach and planted a light kiss but hiccuped. Len slightly chuckled and pulled Neko down onto the bed again.

Len got on the bed on all fours into a comfortable position as he kissed Neko. He slowly left little traces of kisses down his neck. As he reached the bone on his chest he sucked with force until he left a mark, a hickey. Neko winced at the rough suck. "There, your mine now." Len said with a grin as he looked up at the red faced boy.

Neko frowned, he pulled Len up and left his own mark as well on his neck for exchange. "We belong to each other." He said as he lightly licked Len's cheek. Len grinned and pulled 96Neko back down. "I'm the leader." He said as he went back to his kissing session. 96Neko blushed in shame and embarrassment.

Len kissed slowly leaving light pecks, getting Neko to desire him more. Len went to Neko's right nipple and sucked as he pinched the other. Neko moaned in pleasure. "N-na~..." He let out. Len only grinned at the little sound. "If you were a woman, imagine all the pleasure you could have here." He chuckled. Neko blushed more at his idea. He found it silly that Len was in the lead instead of himself, but he was enjoying this. Neko sucked on his own knuckle as he blushing.

Len switched to the other nipple and had fun with each, making Neko make a few more little noises. Soon he got bored of them and move down to his belly. He licked the area which gave Neko shivers. Neko slightly pushed up as he shivered. Len wondered how Neko was down there. He put his hand on Neko's pants area, making Neko profusely shake and letting a moan. "L-Len~ don't touch there yet!" Neko exclaimed. Len only snickered not wanting to listen. He moves back up and moves Neko's hand away from his mouth and in place, kisses him more. The kisses still tasted like alcohol but both didn't seem to mind.

Len started to slowly take Neko's pants off. Unbuttoning the button, unzipping them and slowly tried to slide them off. Both Len and 96Neko blushed profusely and heavily. Their breathing started to get heavy as well.

Len moved back from the kiss. A saliva string connecting to Len's and Neko's mouths stayed but soon broke apart. Len went back down and kissed Neko's hip bone and massaged the other side with his thumb. He slid Neko's pants down enough where Neko could easily slide them off with his legs. His boxers were only left to remove. He looked up at Neko's face. Tears and pure red cheeks and ears showed. Neko gave a smile at Len, showing enjoyment.

Len slide his index finger at the band of Neko's boxers and slowly slid it down. He put his hand on Neko's area, making Neko shiver and moan loudly. "L-Len, it feels so, so strange."

"Strange?"

"Y-yeah, strangely good..." Neko nodded as he covered his face with his arms. Len snickered, pulling down Neko's boxers, revealing his excited companion. "Eh, your really aroused?" Len grinned and he went back up and kissed Neko, letting his finger rub at the tip on Neko's companion.

"N-nah!..." Neko let out another moan. He looked at Len. "A-are you aroused? L-Len-kun?" He asked with a shivering voice. Len nodding in response and smiled. "I-I... want to see..." Neko shyly said as he averted his eyes. Len in response just layed next to Neko. "Go ahead." He said letting Neko have his own fun. Neko hesitantly got up and got comfortable on Len. He stared and admired at Len's sexy look. When they are drunk, it's like they switch looks. 96Neko takes a deep breath and slowly lowers, putting a kiss on Len's lips.

Neko went down to Len's chest and licked. Len shivered and slightly moaned at the soft comforting licks. Neko seemed to have a talent in licking. Neko kept licked and kissing as he went lower to the hip area. He took off Len's belt and threw it to the ground were the rest of the clothing particles were. He slid down Len's pants down abit quickly. He pulled down his boxer the next seeing Len's excited companion as well.

"See, I told you." Len said looking down and smiling. Neko with out a second thought licked the side of Len's companion. "Eh? N-Neko?" He had one eye closed as his other eye squinted, trying to keep it open.

Neko licked the tip in circles, he inserted it in his mouth and licked it. Len was filled with shock as he watched 96Neko. "Ng... Ne-Neko...stop..." He tried to talk through pleasurable noises. Neko kept going, sucking, licking, and stroking Len's mate. "B-baka! Q-quit it...!" Len tried to make Neko to stop before he let his load go. His breathing went faster and Neko continued. He wants him to stop but he wanted Neko to keep going.

"Ne-Neko! I- I'm, I'm-!" Before Len could finish his sentence, white sperm left Len into Neko's mouth. A few second later Neko swallowed it and moved back. A string connecting from the tip to Neko's lip.

"N-Neko?! Did you swallow it?! Baka!" Len sat up properly in shock and pulled up Neko. Neko nodded and smiled, "its taste was strange. I didn't hate it, because its Len's." He kissed Len to give him a taste. Len embraced him as he put down Neko back onto the bed, he broke the kiss and touched Neko's companion.

"You still haven't let anything out?" He asked. 96Neko nodded in response. Len grinned and fully pulled off Neko's boxers so he was completely bare, Len took his off as well. "Remember when you said you wanted to be my banana?" Len said as he lightly kissed 96neko. Neko nodded once again letting out a small moan. "Now you are." Len smirked.

Len moved his hand down to Neko's hole. He inserted one finger making Neko shiver harshly. He moved it around making Neko moan. "L-Len...~" He said in a high sounding voice. Len inserted another and thrusted his fingers more into Neko. "No...ha...ah!~" he moaned more and more. Len grabbed Neko's companion and lightly stroked it. "Len... I can't hold it!~" At the end of the sentence. Whiteness comes out, making Len's hand dirty. "You should have warned me much sooner." Len said as he licked some off as he kissed Neko, giving him a taste. Soon he broke off the kiss.

96Neko smiled as he wrapped his arms around Len's neck. "Can I...put it in?" Len asked with burning red cheeks and ears. 96Neko kissed him a few times before he responded. "It...it's fine...you can insert it..." He looked away blushing as a he burned red.

Both of their breathes were extremely heavy and uneven. Len put up Neko's legs so he had more accessibility to Neko's spot. "I think It'll hurt for awhile. Just look at me while we do it. I want to see your reaction." Len said in a whisper, only making Neko becoming more embarrassed.

Len touched Neko with the tip making Neko slightly jump up. Len slowly pushed it into Neko. "L-Len!" Tears formed into Neko's eyes as he slightly tightened his hug around Len. Len tried to push in more, making Neko make more and louder noise. "Bare...with me..." Len said, speaking between breaths. Once he got the tip in he pushing in further until all of it was in. "See, it's fully in now." He said panting along with Neko.

"I'm going to start moving now. Ready?" Len waited for Neko's response. Neko nodded and forced a smile with tears in his eyes. As soon as he nodded, Len slightly pulled back. Neko pushed his back up and his head press against the bed and a moan escaped.

Len pushed back in and out. He repeated the process slowly and slowly picked up the speed and thrusted faster. Heavily breathing as they both sweated heavily.

"Len~ Len-kun!~" Neko started to yell his name out in pleasure. It did first hurt but slowly the pleasure gathered. "Ah~ L-Len!~" the more he yelled, the harder and faster Len went. Neko embraced Len tightly, they gazed at each other and soon passionately French kissed each other as both moaned within the kisses.

"Mm... Meho..." Len moaned Neko's name in the kiss, almost reaching climax.

"Hen...hm! Nnm...!" Neko moaned Len's name as well.

Both moaned loudly together and they both let it all out. Both panting heavily as they tried to catch their normal breathing. Len kissed Neko one last time before falling beside 96Neko.

Sometime has passed.

"Wah...I have sperm in and on me..." Neko said still lightly panting. "Your sperm is on me as well." Len said groaning but chucking lightly. Both of their stomachs have specks of whiteness. Len used a nearby tissue box in his drawer to wipe some off. To tired and exhausted to do anything more he stays in bed. Him an Neko embraced each other as they fall asleep in each others arms.

**-End-**


	2. After Story

Len wakes up alone in bed. He thinks off the parts he remembers last night, only casing him to blush. Something was missing...the cat. Len got up and put on his boxers and pants. Did he leave? Why would he leave his own house? He went out the room and heard the shower running. He sighed in relief.

Len went over to the door and knocked. "Kuro? In there?"

"Yes! My butt hurts!"

Len held in a laugh and blush. "I don't need to know that!" With that Neko opened the door with nothing but a towel around his waste.

"Yes you do! Your the one at fault for this! How are we supposed to explain these hickeys?!"

"Your the one who wanted it." He placed a hand on the hickey that was in his own neck. They could cover it and hide it until its gone..

Neko had nothing more to say but blush profusely. "Shut up!" He shut the door. Second later the water stopped running and 96neko came out with a black tank top with a loose shoulder, black and red, stripped shirt and black pants. "If you want to shower, there's a set of clothes in there! Ill wash the covers." Neko walks off blushing heavily.

Len rubs the back I his head, blushing but a small chuckle escapes. He quickly takes a showers and comes out with a white shirt and yellow shorts. He walks over to where 96Neko was.

96Neko noticed Len and walked up to him. "What happened last night, stays a secret." He says and a demanding voice. Len sighs and sweatdrops. "I agree with you."

"...can we do it again next time?" Neko asked happily.

"N-no! This was a one-night stand!" He said blushing.

"But Len-kun!~"

"No!"

**-end-**

**Yay~ the story is done! I guess...what's next. More 96neko x Len? I really like the boyXboy version of them. **


End file.
